


lemonade and the devil wears prada

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: domestic woogyu [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: “rihanna is great, but beyoncé is a poet.”





	

“Ok, so what’s your favorite album of this year?”

“Hm, I think it’s Lemonade by Beyoncé.”

“You like Beyoncé?”

“I love Beyoncé.”

“I prefer Rihanna.”

“Oh, shut up.” Woohyun rolled his eyes. “Rihanna is great, but Beyoncé is a poet.”

“Let’s not go there. Album you least like?”

“Joanne by Lady Gaga. A huge disappointment.”

“I’ll have to agree with this one.”

“You didn’t say your favorite album of the year.”

“I really liked Drake’s Views.”

“That’s why I need one dance, got the--”

“Please don’t sing, your English is terrible.” Sunggyu sipped at his beer. “Favorite book you read this year?”

“Blindness, by José Saramago.”

“I saw the movie.”

“The book is better.”

“The book is always better.”

“Except for The Devil Wears Prada.”

“You read it?”

“I lost a bet.”

“You don’t have to be ashamed, the movie is really fun. Anne Hathaway and Meryl Streep in the same movie? It couldn’t go wrong.”

“Oh my god, I love you so much.”

Sunggyu laughed.


End file.
